


Right Where I Want You

by nialleritdidnthappen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Boys Kissing, Foreplay, M/M, Mild Smut, Sexy Times, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nialleritdidnthappen/pseuds/nialleritdidnthappen
Summary: All Harry wants to do is stay in for the night, and Niall is wet and beautiful and practically naked. Does he really need a better excuse than that?





	

Staring himself down in the mirror on their bedroom door, Harry issued yet another mental ultimatum that no, he was not backing out of guys’ night out, no matter how hard he was craving a stay-in-and-cuddle-type evening. They’d had these plans for weeks, and he knew Louis and Liam and the rest of their carefree, unwed group of friends well enough to be fully aware of the merciless teasing he’d endure if he backed out of another night on the town, “just ‘cause.” It’d be an endless diatribe about how marriage had eaten his and Niall’s wild sides alive, how they might as well retire to Florida and start sporting bleach-white trainers because they’re turning into that “old married couple” who doesn’t know how to have fun anymore… 

Interestingly enough, no one had warned Harry about what was, in his opinion, the most surprising and unexpectedly delightful part of having a better half and a shimmering silver band to prove it: your house became a world all your own. All those times he and Niall had wished they were the only two people on earth, well… they now had the power to make that wish come true. 

On days when they wanted to forget about work, and drama, and even their charming idiot friends being charming idiots, they could lock the doors, draw the blinds, and fall headfirst into each other’s warmth. They could get blissfully drunk on the euphoria of being completely secluded from all the noise of the everyday, getting lost in soft whispers and sweet laughter and private words only shared with one another.

But that luxury came at a cost. Specifically, at the cost of their idiot friends’ relentless (but also hilarious, Harry had to admit) whining about how they should screw domesticity and join in whatever brilliant shenanigans were on the agenda that weekend. 

Harry huffed a melodramatic sigh as he checked himself over in the mirror once more, eyes trailing over his ostentatious paisley button-down and navy blazer, and all he could think about was how great it would feel to strip himself of the confines of skin-tight denim and form-fitting jackets and climb into bed…

No. He actually mouthed the word to himself in the mirror with a resolute shake of the head and a firm brow, then tossed his hair forward for a good tousle before tossing it back. Then, with what he could’ve sworn was an actual, potentially life-threatening palpitation of the heart, he caught a glimpse of his husband in the mirror. 

Niall was emerging amidst a cloud of steam from their bathroom, completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched. He was still dripping wet from head to toe, his neck and shoulders slightly pink from the hot shower, a soft white towel tied dangerously low on his waist, tucked in at the crook of his hip bone in a way that Harry thought should absolutely not be legal. 

He moved toward their wardrobe, singing quietly to himself a melody that Harry didn’t recognize, and Harry felt his breath catch in his chest when the muscles in Niall’s back tensed as he reached for a shirt, pulled it out and laid it on the bed, then continued to flip casually through the hangers in the closet, bare back to Harry, every tendon flexing with his movements, eliciting a tingle of desire in Harry’s fingertips as he ached to trace invisible hymns of worship all along Niall’s bare skin, starting at the nape of his neck and trailing down, down from there, until Niall melted into a soft, pliant surrender.

Eyes becoming hungry for more, Harry turned slowly away from the mirror to lean casually against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, to watch the real thing. 

Niall was always beautiful to Harry, no matter where he was, what he was doing or what state of dress (or undress) he was in, but never more so than when he didn’t know Harry was watching him. When he knew he was being watched, Niall was careful and a little guarded, coyly so, because he was shy by nature but loved nothing more than to be playfully coaxed out of his shell by the man he loved. But when he didn’t know he was being watched, even as he went about the menial tasks of everyday life, Niall was always so blissfully contented, and it showed in the way his lips curved into a small, subconscious smile, and in the way his movements were loose and carefree, every muscle in his body lithe and full of contagious energy. 

His blonde hair was a shade darker when it was damp and pointed messily in all directions like it was now, and stray droplets were falling from loose strands to tumble down his back as he moved, trickling soundlessly down the contours of his shoulders, his spine and the small of his back. Body taking initiative while his mind dawdled behind, Harry took a few silent steps toward the stunning creature sifting through sweaters in their closet, imagining how Niall’s warm skin would break into timid shivers and pleasurable goosebumps beneath his lips were he to catch each droplet with a kiss. 

Harry was almost as startled as Niall when he suddenly found himself gently wrapping his fingers around Niall’s biceps from behind, and when Niall yelped in surprise and whipped around at the touch, Harry just laughed and threw up his hands in an amused apology. 

“Holy mother of…” Niall chuckled breathlessly, “What’re you doing?”

“What’re _you_ doing?” Harry retorted lamely, earning himself a huff and the “oh please” of an eye roll he knew all too well. 

“I’m getting dressed,” Niall said, taking cardigan off the hanger and laying it onto the mattress next to his shirt, leaning down to undo the buttons. He looked up for a moment to cast a shy smile at Harry. “Gotta get goin’ soon if we wanna be on time.” 

Now that he knew Harry was watching him, now that he was fully aware that he and he alone was the object of Harry’s powerful gaze, Niall seemed to clam up a bit, drawing his body inward with a bite of the bottom lip. 

“Now, tell me,” Harry said, drawing nearer to Niall again and tracing his index finger from his neck, to the dip in his collar bone, over his shoulder and down his arm, “why on earth would you want to do a thing like that?” 

Shivering under Harry’s touch just the way Harry had daydreamed he would, Niall shook with bashful laughter as he drew close to the last button. “Why would I want to get dressed?” he questioned, eyeing Harry with a knowing smile, “or be on time?” 

“Either. Both.” Harry smirked without a moment’s hesitation. Niall reached to the bed again for his shirt, but Harry was too quick for him and he let out another yelp of surprise when Harry’s hands were suddenly on his waist, steering him into position so that Harry could dive in for a deep, deep kiss. 

Niall let a low hum of satisfaction slip through lips while Harry took care to wet them with his own, and Harry was pleased to feel Niall’s body loosening up again, slowly but surely abandoning his coy elusion and slipping into that warm, comfortable place they’d gone to so many times before. Niall became drawn to Harry like a magnet, suddenly reaching up to lock his arms around Harry’s neck, perching up on his toes to keep them chest-to-chest. Harry’s hands found their way to Niall’s sides, and as his lips seemed to prove the perfect distraction, he stealthily lowered those hands to Niall’s hips and, with a single hooked finger, he released the towel around Niall’s waist and let it fall to the floor. 

Niall pulled back from the kiss just far enough to gasp at the sudden exposure, and Harry felt the impulse in Niall’s arms to leave their place around his neck and reach down for the protection of the discarded towel. But before he could loosen his arms, Harry lifted him right off the ground as if he weighed absolutely nothing, hoisting him up with hands beneath his thighs, then carrying him only to drop him unceremoniously onto the bed, pinning his wrists to the mattress above his head and kissing him harder still. 

In all of the hours they’d spent together as lovers, kissing and touching, exploring and discovering, learning how to love each other exactly right, they’d never quite been here before. This was something new, something deliciously arousing that Harry was enjoying more and more with every whine, every moan, every shivering breath from his husband. Nestled between Niall’s outspread legs, feeling Niall hook his ankles around Harry’s legs in a desperate attempt to find some kind of physical release, Harry grew hotter and hotter in the neck as he fully realized this exciting position of power he held. Here he was, fully clothed, while he had Niall trapped, naked and defenseless and blushing ear-to-ear, against the bed. When the heat between their bodies became almost too much to bear, Harry relented for a moment, separating their lips and hovering over Niall with a mischievous grin, looking straight into his bright blue eyes, which were hooded with a shade of lust even amidst his nervous laughter. 

“God, you’re beautiful like this,” Harry said simply, releasing Niall’s wrists and bringing his hands to his face, smoothing his thumbs across Niall’s flushed cheeks. 

“Like… like what?” Niall asked quietly, though Harry could see from the look in Niall’s eyes and the way he was biting down against a shy smile that Niall knew exactly what. 

“Lying here,” Harry began, voice low, pressing warm lips to his neck, then his shoulder, then his chest, a new patch of skin between every phrase, “beneath me… hot, and bothered… blushing… and vulnerable…” 

“Yeah, well,” Niall shivered, as Harry continued to press soft kisses anywhere and everywhere he could reach, “usually when these kinds of situations present themselves I’m not the only one who’s naked, Harold…” 

“I know.” Harry looked up at Niall with hooded eyes from where he was leaning down against his stomach, where he’d left another kiss just under his bellybutton. “And I like it.” 

Harry brought his hands to the insides of Niall’s thighs and spread him wider yet, the pads of his fingers tingling as Niall writhed under his touch and murmured in breathless surrender, “So do I.”

Harry huffed out a quiet chuckle in response, and then the heat surged back to his neck when he saw Niall slink back into submission — arching his back and tangling his fingers into his own hair in anticipation — as Harry dragged his fingernails up along his thighs and over his hip bones, everywhere but where Niall needed him most. But the only thing Harry enjoyed more than making Niall wait for it was finally giving Niall exactly what he wanted. 

He worshipped Niall head-to-toe. He drove him to the brink of euphoria, and dragged him headfirst over the edge. 

And it wasn’t until after Harry had finally shed his own clothes, covered himself and Niall with the duvet and pulled Niall into a warm embrace that he realized — grinning to himself and placing a single kiss into Niall’s wispy hair — that he supposed they were staying in tonight after all.


End file.
